The Hunger Games: Prim's POV
by wisegirl127
Summary: This so the exact dialogue of the games, just in prims perspective. I hope you enjoy it!


Dear readers this is my second story here on fan if you see any errors feel free to point them out. I hope you like it!

My heart stops, it's just like my nightmares.

My head spun as thoughts raced through my head.

I could feel the eyes of twelve on me as I stood, frozen. It felt as if my feet were bolted to the ground, unmoving.

A girl beside me pushes me forward. I walk slowly, up the steps. To my death, my head tells me.

My mind is numb, I wish to tell Katniss how much I love her, and mother that I don't care that she checked out on us.

Or_"Prim!"

Katniss yells, her voice cracking. I want to tell her to stop, to go. Defying the capitol is punishable by death, my mom can't lose both of us.

"Prim," she yells again.

I turn and feel my heart split in two.

Katniss, my sister, the girl I look up to. Her eyes are rimmed with tears. Never had I seen her this fragile.

I wanted to run over to her, and comfort her. Like she'd done for me so many times.

"I volunteer!"

She gasps, enough air barely making it to her head, making her face red. Red as the roses my father used to give my mother.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

She yells again, causing me to gasp. She can't sacrifice herself, not for me.

I need her, mom needs her, everyone needs her.

Effie grins, clearly surprised at the amount of action.

"But I do believe there is a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." She trails off, unsure what to say next.

I glance at the mayor, my eyes begging him to say that it doesn't count.

"What does it matter?" He says. He stares at Katniss, and I feel myself getting angry.

He pauses, as if he's looking back, at a memory probably.

"What does it matter? He repeats.

"Let her come forward."

That's when I scream, my voice is pained. It cracks as I scream for Katniss. I wrap my arms around her, she can't leave.

"No Katniss!No! You can't go," I sob.

"Prim, let go!" She says harshly. I look up, at a loss. Katniss had never been that way with me. I could see the tears in her eyes building up, waiting to burst out.

"Let go!" She yells again.

Gale peels me off of Katniss.

"Up you go Catnip," Gales says in a pained voice. I thrash as he hands me over to mother.

I scream and yell some more, only stopping in momentarily for them to call the male tributes name. I prayed that it won't be Gale, it can't be Gale.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I sighed, at least it wasn't Gale. Nonetheless, I wouldn't wish the games on my worst enemy.

I'd only spoken to the boy a few times, when selling cheese to his father.

He seemed kind and smart, but who's to say? I never really knew him.

I watched as they dragged Katniss and Peeta out. I choked on a sob and collapsed into mother's arms.

1 Page 1:

I watched in horror as my name was drew from bowl. I watched aghast as a peace keeper sized my by the forearm and yanked me forward.

"No, No!" I screamed.

My eyes suddenly opened causing my breathing to slow from its fast pant.

I had shook in violently in my slumber, causing my mother and sister to stir.

I climbed off my mat and next to my mother. I brushed her thin blonde hair, off my spot.

I pressed my wet cheek, against her warm rosy one. My eyes shut, only opening to a soft, harmless pur.

Beside me slept buttercup, my cat. He was on the scruffy side, and wasn't the prettiest cat.

Nonetheless I loved him, even though my sister said she hated buttercup, I knew she didn't.

My sister constantly had a fierce determined glint in her eye. Ever since my father died, Katniss had been taken the reins.

Every Sunday her and Gale Hawthorne went hunting in the woods, they always came back with enough food for both Gale's family and us.

That was a big risk, and everyone knows it. Katniss did it to keep us from starving.

I offered to put my name in for extra food, Katniss unfortunately didn't oblige.

The reaping was today, which explained my dream. I feared that I would get picked, but Katniss thought otherwise. I know she wouldn't let that happen.

I feared the Hunger Games more than anything else. I feared being alone in the wilderness, and having to murder innocent children. That pretty much was the foundation for the Games.

Every year a boy and a girl is reaped from each of the twelve districts to participate in a survival game where all the tributes must kill each other. But, the thing was it isn't a game, not to us at least.

To the capitol that's all it is, a game. Nothing more. That's how their raised, people mean nothing to them.

That's were most would say that it was an unfair characteristic that all capitol men and women are harsh and cruel. And it is, but that doesn't mean it's true.

In district twelve no one ever won, the last Victor from twelve, is currently a drunk.

I hastily glanced at the cheese from my goat, waiting for Katniss to eat it. The cheese was a gift to her, it was also a comfort to make.

This year was my first time participating in the reaping, my name is in there once and I'm terrified.

I let my thoughts drift as I feel myself falling asleep yet again, this time I'm not awoken to a dream, but my mother instead.

"Prim, dear the reapings at 2 and it almost 1." My mother calls, shaking me gently.

I nod and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I have your sister first reaping outfit layer out on the bed."

I force myself up and glance at the skirt and blouse on the bed.

The shirt was a light blue with buttons down the front, it was long and too broad in the shoulders.

I sigh and grab the skirt, it was a similar blue and, it to was too big.

I struggled to put it on, the skirt kept falling off. Instead of losing my patience I simply took a deep breath. I pulled it up and smoothed to wrinkles.

"You look beautiful Prim," my mother says, offering me a gentle smile.

I let her braid my hair, as I sit tears streaming down my ivory colored skin. I'm not sure if my mother notices, she's never really with us really. I mean she's here with us, but obviously her mind isn't.

My mother holds up a few pins, and attempts to keep my skirt up.

It's a lost cause, I wish to tell her. Instead I keep quit and study the old cracked wood, that was lining our floors.

My sister soon walks in, clearly deep in thought. I know I'm not the only one worried for the reaping.

She later emerges from the tub and pulls on one of mothers pretty blue dresses from before she lived on the poor side of town.

I watch Katniss try and reject mother's peace offering. They haven't gotten along well since my father's death in the mines.

"You look beautiful," I whisper to Katniss.

"And nothing like myself," Katniss retorts.

The Girl in the mirrors eyes don't look emotionless and unafraid. They look frightened and sad, much like the other girls her age.

Katniss closes the small space between us with a hug. I want to squeeze Katniss tight, and tell her I'm scared too, but words don't come.

Instead I blink back tears, I think of how Katniss's name is in there over fifteen times. Mines only in there once, as much as I begged to take out some grain for our family she said no.

"Tuck in your tail little duck," Katniss crys in a tranquilizing tone. I crack a slight smile.

"Quack," I reply giggling slightly.

"Quack yourself," she says with a light laugh. She pauses momentarily.

"Come on, let's eat." Katniss said lightly, planting a quick kiss on my head.

My eyes dart over to the fish and green stew. My mouth waters, but then I remind myself it's for dinner.

Instead we eat the rough tessera bread, it turns my tongue to sand paper, but I don't complain. I'm not especially hungry anyway.

A Little after 1 we decide to head for the square.

I wish I weren't forced to attend the drawings. The only way for that to happen would for me to be on the brink of death.

I wish, there weren't any games at all I think to myself.

I try to refrain from speaking bad about the capitol, being it only causes trouble.

I glance at the cameras perched above the roof. I hate the capitol, more importantly I hate president Snow.

Katniss and I continue walking, I squeeze her hand like a crutch. I want nothing more than to burst into tears. I head toward the back of the line, while Katniss continues toward the front.

I stare at the bowl. My name is in once, I shouldn't worry. But I do. I'm sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

I glance at Gale, who's names in there about 40 times. Or Katniss, her names in there 20 times. Mines only in there once, I feel like a coward. I'm afraid of the capitol, just how it's ment to be. The capitol wants me afraid.

I glare at Effie Trinket, the vile capitol woman deciding who dies. Not directly, at least to our knowledge, she doesn't personally choice who dies. But she may as well.

Next to Effie is Mayor Undersee, who is a balding man, middle aged man, with a kind heart.

I stiffen as the Mayor reaches the podium. He explains the war, or at least the parts we're allowed to hear. The capitol can do that, rewrite history. I stare into space as they explain what an honor the hunger games is.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," I hate it how the capitol can control anything, and anyone.

Haymitch, the only living Victor of twelve in previous games falls in a chair. Heavily drunk, I suspect.

I always wondered how a man like him, too drunk to stand, win the hunger games.

I watch as he stumbles over to Effie and wraps his hairy arms around her.

Much like a bear snapping the neck of its pray. With Effie's wild outfits she'd pass for an exotic animal any day.

Effie shakes him off and continues.

"Happy hunger games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Effie crys, stressing the ever in her capitol accent.

She then continues on how big of an honor it is to be here.

Sometimes I wonder what's it's like, training tributes and getting to know them, to die? The only way to find put is to win the games, and we know that won't happen.

"Ladies first," Effie yells in a high saprono, that hurts my ears.

She than digs through the first bowl, and with a graceful motion she holds up a sheet of paper.

The crowd holds their breath, as Effie licks her lips in delight.

"Primrose Everdeen!"


End file.
